Una Linda Noche
by Loriloqui
Summary: La noche mas especial de dos personas mejor leanla soy muy mala para los sumarys, dejen rr plis


Una Noche Especial  
  
"El amor es, más bien, una confluencia de dos vidas que se unen con el afán  
de fundirse, confundirse en una sola"  
  
Vamos Ginny ese vestido té queda genial-dice Mione cuando estaban cambiándose para ir al baile, era un baile de Halloween por lo tanto debían ir disfrazados, este era un baile especial, Dumbledor había dicho que era un tradición de Hogwarts que hacia mucho que no se llevaba acabo, los chicos y chicas debían vestirse con disfraces que llevaran mascaras, asi su pareja no los vería, tampoco debían llevar una pareja especifica, en el baile se vería quien era, hasta que la música no se apagara no se podían quitar las mascaras ni decirle a su pareja quienes eran, si no el encanto se iría y el baile no serviría para nada. Ademas de que los chicos tenían dos torres para cambiarse todos allí y las chicas las otras dos, de manera que no se vieran sin sus mascaras.- Ves ese vestido es genial, te queda perfecto, pareces un hada de verdad  
  
Gracias Mione- dice Ginny un poco sonrojada por el halago, Ginny llevaba un vestido azul marino con toques verdes oscuro con brillantina, y unas alas de hada hechas con magia, eran de un verde acuoso, llevaba su pelo rojo fuego suelto con unos bucles, una mascara azul con toques dorados que solo le cubría la frente, los ojos y la parte superior de la nariz, se veía realmente como un hada de los bosques.- Espero poder bailar con Harry  
  
Ginny yo que tu no me ilusionaría mucho, porque si llegas a bailar con el no te darás cuenta de que lo hiciste-dice Hermione como algo lógico mientras se acomodaba su mascara y un poco el cabello- pero no cuesta nada soñar  
  
Asi es, pero ¿te imaginas que cuando pare la música y nos quitemos la mascara sea él con quien yo estuve bailando?- dice Ginny con los ojos brillantes  
  
Seria hermoso, el amor de tu vida bailando contigo-dice Mione tambien contagiándose de la alegría de Ginny  
  
Hermione iba disfrazada de una dama de la edad media, un vestido con vuelo color crema y marrón claro, detalles en dorado, el cabello rizo con unas pequeñas trenzas que hacían como cintillo, un abanico en mano y la mascara era dorada del mismo estilo que la de Ginny, ellas estaba preciosas, si sus admiradores las veían se morían ahogados de tanto babear (xDD)  
  
Vamos que los chicos deben de estar abajo ya-dice Ginny- recuerda no decir quienes somos ¿OK?  
  
Si Ginny ya lo sé por nada del mundo diremos quienes somos-dice Hermione súper nerviosa  
  
Muy bien Harry ahora debemos y hacer babear a toda muchachita que se nos cruce por al lado-dice Ron riendo mientras se acomodaba el cuello del traje que llevaba, era un caballero, tenia un sobre todo negro y los pantalones negros, pero por el cuello se notaba una camisa roja, la mascara era una capucha negra que le tapaba los ojos y el cabello, mientras que Harry iba vestido del Zorro, se veían extremadamente bien, Harry se había puesto unos lentes de contacto transparentes que hacían ver sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.  
  
Vamos a acabar con medio alumnado femenino-dice Seamus riendo tambien junto con Ron  
  
Si ahora si les daremos gusto a nuestras fans aunque no nos reconozcan-dice Harry  
  
Vamos-dice Neville y todos salen hacia el gran salón  
  
Cuando llegaron, la decoración era genial, las paredes estaban iluminadas con un tono dorado que hacia ver el lugar más grande de lo habitual, al techo se veía negro a excepción de que en el fondo se veían las estrellas, un cielo estrellado, las mesas eran de dos y de cuatro, las copas eran de cristal fino, estaban ubicadas en una mesa larga en donde se encontraban los ponches y las bebidas, la música era suave y clásica, eran violines parecía que lo tocaban los muggles. Los chicos enseguida buscaron una mesa para sentarse mientras seguían llegando mas personas, chicos, chicas, algunos profesores e invitados. Era un ambiente excelente.  
  
Adoro este castillo-dice Harry sentándose en una de las sillas y agarrando su copa para beber un poco de ponche  
  
Si es hermoso siempre bien decorado con los mejores gustos- dice Dean mientras miraba a varias chicas que cruzaban por su lado  
  
¿Dean ya empiezas a babear?-dice Seamus riendo todavía  
  
No estoy babeando-dice Dean con cara de "me atraparon en el acto"  
  
Noooo solo te la comías con la mirada-dice Ron y se queda mudo a ver entrar a una chica vestida con un disfraz que parecía una dama de la edad media, de repente parecía que sus cuerdas vocales se habían congelado  
  
¡Hey! ¡Ron despierta!-dice Harry que le ve que se emboba con la chica, el tambien se quedo estático al verla pero no tanto como Ron  
  
La música empezó a sonar, era lenta y suave, ni bien Ron la escucho salio como bala para la pista a buscar a la chica, claro que tuvo que bailar con unas cuantas antes de encontrarla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~  
  
Ginny esto es precioso-dice Mione cuando entran al gran salón, muchas miradas se dirigieron a ellas, pero había una que ella no lograba encontrar que la tenia nerviosa, ella sabia que la estaba mirando pero no sabia donde estaba  
  
Si precioso- dice Ginny buscando a Harry con la mirada pero claro que no lo iba a encontrar, debía de ir disfrazado de algun modo que ella no lo reconociera.  
  
Vamos debemos ir a la pista la música ya empezó-dice Mione emocionada  
  
Las dos se dirigieron a la pista, varios chicos se acercaron a ellas para bailar, ellas aceptaron, el ambiente estaba tranquilo, era precioso todo, se veían las parejas bailando como si fuera un cuento de hadas, desde allí se podía ver la mesa de profesores en donde estaban Dumbledor y Mc Gonagall sonriendo complacidos y risueños, ellos habían vivido muchos de esos bailes y sabían que era lo mejor para los chicos enamorados pero que no tenían el valor de decirle a sus amores lo que sentían o solo no se habían dado cuenta de ello.  
  
La música seguía sonando, mientras ellas bailaban con los chicos que las habían invitado, pero en un momento, Hermione estaba disfrutando de la cancion cuando...  
  
¿Me permite bailar con la dama?-dice el joven que vestía como caballero  
  
Si claro-dice el chico y se va  
  
Ella sintió su aroma y le pareció conocido, le resultaba familiar, el de la misma manera, ademas ese lunar en la mejilla lo recordaba de algun lugar.  
  
Bailas bien-dice el chico y sonríe un poco  
  
Gracias tu igual-dice ella mientras la música sonaba ellos se dejaban llevar, era grato verlos bailar, un brillo especial había en sus ojos.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Bien yo me voy a buscar pareja-dice Harry que se levanta de la mesa y sé dirige a la pista de baile, una chica se acerco a pedirle que bailara con él y el acepto, mientras bailaba dieron barias vueltas por la pista y diviso a Ron bailando con la chica que había entrado hacia un rato y que Ron se quedo viendo, bailaban muy tranquilos y emocionados, cuando ellos se perdieron de su vista el miro asi un lado y diviso a una chica con vestimenta de hada, le pareció la chica mas linda que había visto, algo lo impulso a ir donde ella, le pidió permiso a la que estaba bailando con el y se dirigió a donde la chica.  
  
¿Quieres Bailar?-le dijo extendiendo su mano para que ella la aceptara  
  
Claro-dice ella y se levanta agarrando la mano del joven  
  
Empiezan a bailar, mirándose a los ojos, a ella se le hace conocido ese brillo tan especial, y al ese color rojo de su cabello le recuerda a algo, algo que aprecia, algo que ama. La música sonaba suave, tranquila y dulce.  
  
If you're not the one, then why does  
My soul feel glad today  
If you're not the one, then why does  
My hand fit yours this way  
If you are not mine then why does  
Your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have  
The strength to stand at all  
  
Era placentero verlos bailando como enamorados, pero que digo... eran enamorados, no tenían el valor de decírselo entre ellos, tenían miedo de ser rechazados por ellos mismos, pero ahora que no se reconocían bailaban como si no se hubieran visto nunca, pero sentían que se conocían, sentían algo especial por el otro, una magia especial los rodeaba, un encanto mágico, amor, cariño, el miedo no existía, había cambiado por paz, gratitud, tranquilidad, alegría, comprensión. Era complicado de explicar, eran tantas cosas juntas, tantos sentimientos guardados, tantas emociones juntas en un espacio tan mágico.  
  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I  
Share my life with  
  
En el cielo miles de estrellas brillaban sin cesar, la luna deba su máximo resplandor, era una noche especial, el amor brotaba por los poros de cada uno de aquellos jóvenes que bailaban en aquel lugar, una tradición, se estaba cumpliendo, una tradición marcada por uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, un romance que surgió entre un joven de cabellos negros y mirada valiente y una joven de cabellos rojos y mirada noble, otra pareja de mentes astutas e inteligentes, el amor surgió de ellos y quisieron grabar esa magia en las paredes de aquel mágico castillo, el león valiente atrapado por el encanto de una joven de carácter noble, la serpiente astuta fascinando por el amor del águila, hermosos recuerdos se Vivian en aquel momentos, dos historias que se repetían en diferentes Generaciones, el amor no tiene edad, no envejece ni muere, siempre ah existido y siempre existirá, aunque no lo tengamos en cuenta, siempre estara en el abrazo, el beso, una mirada, una palabra, un gesto y una caricia, siempre cerca listo para ayudarnos, esperando que abramos las puertas de nuestro corazón tal cual lo hacían aquellos personajes en esa época y estos jóvenes ahora.  
  
I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
La música seceso pero no la magia que los envolvía, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Dumbledor se paro de su asiento y con voz decidida pero no fuerte dijo: Bien jóvenes a llegado la hora de mostrar sus caras a sus parejas y les deseo una feliz noche de Halloween, que la magia no se desaparezca y seguía viviendo en sus corazones fresca y tan presente como lo estuvo hace unos minutos-digo y salio por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de los profesores, los alumnos empezaron a quitarse sus mascaras, las caras de sorpresas eran muchas, besos, abrazos, declaraciones muchos actos de amor se veían aquella noche, la magia del amor reinaba en aquel lugar.  
  
If I don't need you  
Then why am I crying on my bed  
If I don't need you  
Then why does your name resound in my head  
If you're not for me then why does this distance  
Mame my life  
If you're not for me then why do I dream  
Of you as my wife  
  
Harry decidió quitarse el pañuelo que llevaba tapándole la cara, le daba temor, pero se lo quito y dejo ver su cara, la joven que bailaba con el hizo lo mismo.  
  
Harry-dijo Ginny cuando vio quien era el muchacho que había estado bailando con ella durante todo ese tiempo, siento miles de mariposas volar en su estomago- eres tu  
  
Ginny fue... fue increíble-dice Harry sin saber que decir, se dio cuenta de que era ella la chica con la que soñaba todas las noches, nunca veía su cara, pero su pelo si, aspiraba su aroma, su presencia lo tranquilizaba, era ella, la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, su princesa era ella, Su Ginny, se dio cuenta de que tanto la amaba, de que tanto la necesitaba- me gusto bailar contigo  
  
Si fue hermoso-dice Ginny sin poder contenerse, El estaba allí enfrente de ella, El había bailado con ella, algo es debía sentir por ella, algo, sus ojos, como había sido tan tonta, era el, esos ojos los concia bien, verdes esmeraldas, brillantes, su cabello negro como la noche, era el.  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one  
I share my life with  
And I wish you could be the one  
I die with  
And I pray you are the one  
I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
El se quito la capucha que traía, mientras que ella se retiro la mascara de su cara, los ojos le brillaron intensamente al descubrir quien era el que había bailado con ella:  
  
Ron- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, su mejor amigo, su amor desde hacia 3 años, era su secreto, lo amaba mas que a su propia vida, siempre discutían, pero era por la impotencia que sentían al no poder decirse que se amaban, que se necesitaban mutuamente  
  
Si soy yo-dice Ron sintiéndose en las nubes, había conseguido acercase a ella, bailar con ella, pasar un momento agradable sin discutir, experimentar una sensación agradable, sintió el impulso de besarla de abrazarla de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero su coraje fallaba, sentía que no podía, reunió todo el valor y el amor que tenía dentro- Te amo  
  
Yo... Ron... –pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el le había dado un dulce beso que valía mas que mil palabras, era apasionado, miles de sensaciones corrían dentro de sus cuerpos- Yo tambien te amo  
  
¿Quieres ser mi novia?-dice Ron con los ojos brillantes  
  
Claro que si-dice Mione sellando ese pacto de amor con un beso  
  
I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
Ginny te quería decir... quería decirte... que eres la persona más especial de mi vida-dice Harry acercándose de apoco y acariciando la mejilla de Ginny de forma dulce  
  
Gracias Harry por esas dulces palabras-dice Ginny todavía no creyéndose lo que escuchaba, pero sabia que era cierto, los ojos de el profesaban amor, era real, no era uno de esos sueños que siempre tenia, uno mas de esos sueños que parecían inalcanzables  
  
Eres la dueña de mi corazón, siempre lo has sido, siempre, pero yo era muy ciego para darme cuenta, Ginny te amo como a nadie-dice Harry y la acerca a Él, sus labios se juntan, otra historia que se repite, un pacto mas que se sella, dos almas mas invadidas por la magia del amor.  
  
Cause I miss you body and soul  
So strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart  
And pray for the strength to stand today  
Cause I love you  
Whether it's wrong or right  
Though I can't be with you tonight  
Know that my heart is by your side  
  
Una noche tan especial, difícil de olvidar, una noche que se que quedaría grabada en aquellas paredes de ese Castillo, al igual que muchas otras, una noche tan especial como el brillo de las estrellas, tan mágica como el fulgor con que el fuego brilla, otra historia de amor, otra lucha que libra el amor y gana, un recuerdo grato para los jóvenes. Asi acabo la tradición de Hogwarts, los fundadores y sus herederos cumplieron con su destino sin saberlo, porque asi es el amor, nos guiá sin que sepamos a donde nos lleva.  
  
I don't want to run away  
But I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you  
Then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms 


End file.
